Prom Fight
by Robster80
Summary: The sequel to "Sincere Hope." TK and Mimi plan to attend the prom together, but then Matt and Kari find out about them being a couple. Uh-oh!
1. Default Chapter Title

PROM FIGHT  
  
Another Takimi fic, but this one's the sequel to "Sincere Hope." TK, Davis, and Kari are still 16, Matt 19, and Mimi 18. People have asked how Matt and Kari would suffer at the hands of Takimi, so here it is, as promised!  
-Robster80  
  
  
TK still couldn't get Saturday evening out of his mind, and it was now Thursday afternoon. He was in the school cafeteria, just sitting down to have lunch, when he noticed Kari Kamiya looking over at him from another table. He shot her a quick glare before sitting down and began to eat. He didn't see her sadly return her gaze to their friends Izzy, Yolei, and Cody, who were sitting with her.  
  
TK still hadn't forgotten that Kari and his older brother Matt had betrayed him by dating behind his back, and he had not forgiven them, either. Still, something good came from it all: Mimi had been there for him when he found out about the secret and she was now dating him. He smiled a bit as he remembered the kisses they shared that night, which was his birthday: one in the dance club, and two outside his apartment. It was the best present he ever received.  
  
"Hey, TK!"  
  
TK looked up to see Davis sitting beside him. That was another good thing about what had happened: they were now good friends since they decided that Kari wasn't worth fighting over anymore. TK smiled at his friend. "Davis, what's up?"  
  
"Well, I fixed Stacey up with Ken for the Prom, and Evi and I are now an item as of yesterday. Other than that, nothing much." Davis took a bite of his apple when another teen, a senior they both knew, sat down with them. It was Ricco, the captain of the basketball and football teams. He and TK were very good friends on and off the basketball court. He looked at TK and said in a low voice, "I know something you might be interested in."  
  
TK ate another spoonful of his soup before asking, "What's that, Ricco?"  
  
"Well, it's just that the Prom's next Friday night, and Mimi Tachikawa has been turning down guys left and right all week so far."  
  
Davis smiled at this. He had seen Mimi and TK together Saturday night, and he saw them kissing. But, he decided to keep his mouth shut about it. He knew where Ricco was going with the conversation.  
  
TK said, "I noticed most of the seniors, except for you, were wearing sad looks, but I couldn't figure out why."  
  
Ricco grinned. "Everyone thinks she's going to ask Matt to the Prom..."  
  
TK frowned at the mention of his brother's name. "Fat chance of that! I know who he's probably going with."  
  
Ricco pulled out a folded piece of paper and gave it to TK. "Anyway, I was asked to give this to you. I was also told not to say anything else."  
  
TK looked at the paper which had "Takeru" written on it. He opened and read it silently:  
  
"Takeru,  
  
We need to talk. Could you meet me after school at my place?  
  
Sincerely, Mimi"  
  
TK quickly folded the note and stuffed it into his pocket. "Thanks, Ricco." Then he looked up to see his older brother enter the cafeteria, and shot an icy glare at him.  
  
Ricco said quietly, "TK, I know it's none of my business, but-."  
  
Davis placed a hand on Ricco's shoulder and violently shook his head. "Ix-nay, Icco-ray!" he hissed. "Never mess with kin at times like this."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Mimi dashed out of school at the end of the day as fast as she could. If one more guy asks me to go with them to the Prom, she thought bitterly. I'll scream my head off! Can't they take a hint?! Sometimes being the most popular girl of my class is a real pain in the-. She stopped that thought when she heard someone calling her name. Looking back, she saw Izzy and Yolei running after her. She stopped to let them catch up.  
  
Izzy was panting hard when he and Yolei finally caught up. "Whoa, Mimi, what was that all about?"  
  
"Sorry, you two," Mimi said. "I just had to get out of there in a hurry."  
  
"We understand," Yolei said. "We know that almost every senior and junior has been bugging you about the Prom. So, who do you have in mind that you plan to go with?"  
  
At that moment, they heard someone call "Hey, guys!" They looked to see TK walking up, a smile on his face when he saw Mimi. As soon as he was close enough, Mimi embraced him with loving arms.  
  
Izzy and Yolei were shocked at what they saw. "Is that why Kari's been looking at you so sad lately?! You dumped her?"  
  
Mimi and TK looked at her as Mimi got angry. "That little witch was two-timing my Takeru behind his back with his own brother!" she exclaimed.  
  
Izzy gasped. Yolei was speechless.  
  
"It's true," TK said. "I saw them kissing in the park last Friday. If it wasn't for Mimi being there for me, I don't know what I would have done."  
  
"It was the least I could do," Mimi said before placing a kiss on TK's cheek, still holding him.  
  
Izzy slowly spoke first. "I take it they know that you know about them. Since you hardly speak to them anymore and give them cold stares."  
  
"They do. They came by the apartment on my birthday and I forced the truth out of them. They've been seeing each other for over a year."  
  
Izzy and Yolei couldn't believe what they were hearing. Kari had been cheating on TK, and with his own brother at that. "That... That's so cruel!" Yolei exclaimed. "How could she do something so despicable?"  
  
Izzy placed his arm around her, calming her down. "Indeed. But I have a better question: who else knows about all this?"  
  
TK broke away from Mimi, reluctantly, counted his fingers. "About my brother and Kari, it's us, you two, Ricco, Davis, and Jun... I think that's all. And the only ones who know about Mimi and I are you two and Davis, and maybe Ricco. That reminds me! Mimi, Ricco gave me your message," he pulled the paper out of his pocket, which made Mimi smile with satisfaction. "What's on your mind?"  
  
Mimi blushed like mad as she said, "Well, I was hoping that... you would escort me to the Prom... and be my date?"  
  
TK said, "Well, let me think..." and he then took Mimi back into his arms and kissed her deeply. Mimi wrapped her arms around him and french kissed him back.  
  
Yolei smirked at this. "I'd say that's a 'yes,' don't you?"  
  
Izzy nodded. He pulled the couple apart and said, "That's enough, now! TK, why don't you and I go shopping for tuxedos on Saturday? I need to get one for me since Yolei and I are going together to the Prom."  
  
Mimi smiled. "Why don't we all go shopping that day? That way Takeru and I can meet for the movies later on."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," TK said. "But, let's keep this quiet for now. I want to surprise the two 'lovebirds' at the Prom. And, above all else, not a word to Tai!"  
  
"Or else," Mimi added, with venom in her words. "You'll answer to me!"  
  
Yolei quickly said, "You have my word that I won't say anything!"  
  
The four then walked down the street, until Yolei and Izzy turned down a different street and left TK and Mimi alone. Before that, however, the four decided to meet outside TK and Mimi's building at 1 to go shopping Saturday. They walked arm-in-arm all the way to their building and up the stairs to Mimi's apartment.  
  
"You know," Mimi said as she pulled TK closer to her. "My folks won't be back until 9 tonight. Want to come in and have a drink and maybe more?" She said that last line in a low, seductive voice.  
  
TK smiled at her. "I would if I could, but I have to help my mom with a few things around the house and she's expecting me. Will you take a rain check?"  
  
Mimi frowned, but then said, "Well, just this once. Since you are soooo cute." With that, she kissed his lips and went into her apartment.  
  
TK practically floated up the stairs to his apartment, where his mother was waiting for him. She saw the wide smile on his face and said, "My, you seem happy this afternoon. Care to share it with me?"  
  
TK simply said, "I'm going with Mimi to the Prom next week..."  
  
Mrs. Takaishi looked at him in surprise. "What about Kari?"  
  
This snapped TK out of his dreamlike state. He looked at her and sighed. "Mom, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Mimi and Yolei were in the woman's section of a store in the mall that Saturday, trying on different dresses. Yolei picked hers out right away, so it was Mimi's turn. The first one she tried on was just the right size for her: it was a hot pink dress hugged her body and revealed a bit of her upper body, making her look sexy. There were no straps, and the skirt came down to her ankles, with a split over the right leg. Two long sleeved black gloves came with the dress.  
  
Mimi looked in the mirror and then at Yolei. "Well?"  
  
"Unless you want TK to bleed to death from the nose bleed he'll have when he sees you, I'd say that's too revealing."  
  
Mimi looked in the mirror again before saying, "You're right." She then went back into the dressing room to remove the dress as Yolei pulled out another dress, this one regular pink. "Try this one," she said, giving it to Mimi from over the dressing room door.  
  
Mimi put the dress on and checked herself in the mirror. The dress had a smaller split in the skirt, but over her left leg this time. Her upper body wasn't exposed as much, but it was a good fit. There were small spaghetti straps on her shoulders that ran down her exposed back. The accessory gloves were white and a little shorter. This dress also came with a pink purse and a white hair bow.  
  
Yolei's eyes went wide as she said, "That's the one! TK'll love it."  
  
Mimi stared at her reflection and imagined TK's reaction to the dress. She giggled with pleasure before she said, "Then let's check out and meet up with the guys!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK and Izzy had no trouble finding the right tuxedos at a men's clothing shop. However, TK had to hide when Matt walked into the store to buy a tux. He managed to escape without Matt seeing him. They met up with the girls outside by Izzy's car and dropped TK and Mimi off at their building.  
  
After taking their new clothes to their apartments, TK and Mimi went to see "Titanic," since all the other movies were sold out for some strange reason. TK didn't mind, since it meant that he and Mimi would sit together for over three hours. They split a large popcorn and soda, but TK paid for everything. "You didn't have to," Mimi said.  
  
"It's only fair," TK replied. "I told you before I'd go with you to a movie only if I treated, since you treated me to dinner last week."  
  
"But it was your birthday present from me!"  
  
As they sat in the (empty) theater, TK looked at her lovingly and said, "I already got a present from you, Mimi... she's sitting right beside me."  
  
Mimi was taken aback by such flattery. After they set down their snacks, she laid her head on his shoulder and cooed, "Have I told you lately that I'm so madly in love with you, Takeru?"  
  
TK sneaked his arm around her back and placed his hand on her shoulder as he rested his head against hers. "Yes, but I can never get tired of you telling me, my angel of Sincerity." Throughout the first hour, they sat like that, sharing their snacks. Occasionally, TK would run his fingers through Mimi's pink hair, causing Mimi to giggle with delight. Once the usher had gone, they began to make out, even though TK had gotten into the movie. They lost track of how long they were kissing when a quiet and familiar voice said to them, "Save it for a hotel room, you two."  
  
They both looked to see the usher and their faces turned white as chalk. It was Tai. He looked at them and said, "I know everything, guys. The only reason I didn't say anything was that Kari and Matt threatened to make sure I'd never have kids. Luckily, and surprisingly, you two took care of it all. So relax, will you?"  
  
After the movie, TK and Mimi walked home, saying nothing as the held each other like lovers do. Finally arriving at TK's apartment, they pulled each other into a tight embrace as they kissed. A rush suddenly filled them both as TK trailed kisses from her lips to her cheek and neck, causing her to softly moan and pant. "I love you, Takeru," she breathed.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. "Well, well! What have we here?" TK and Mimi looked to see Matt and Kari standing in the door way, both looking very cross.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Author's notes: o.O What happens now?! A perfect day and date has just turned sour in just one second. How will Matt and Kari react to this romance? I promised fights at the Prom, but this is too early! Let's just pray the Hope and Sincerity will win in the end.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

PROM FIGHT: Part 2  
By Robster80  
  
Well, before I begin, I wish to address some of my Takimi fans:  
  
Archangel Bloodraven- One of my staunchest fellow authors! Thanks for the support and good luck on your projects. I'd love to see your spin on a Takimi. As for why Matt and Kari are angry, they hate Mimi. Remember that Matt and Mimi are an EX-COUPLE. Flighty, huh? Well, I get lots of ideas.  
  
Sakura Mae- I' m glad you liked part one, and that you're a Takimi fan, but You've missed some of my other Takimi works. They're up there, so check them out.  
  
Ishida Takeru- Ditto to you, sir! Check out the others.   
  
CoffeeCake- I'm working as fast as I can!  
  
J- Glad you liked it.  
  
Matt's girl- You've read my fic?! STOP THE PRESSES! Seriously, thanks for reading, but you might want to avoid this part because Matt's gonna get hurt.  
  
Lady Icecubes- Uh... I don't know how to take this, but thanks for the review.  
  
Takimi person- It's fans like you that I write this couple. Thanks!  
  
Me, Myself, and Iz.- Glad you like the continuation! Keep reading!  
  
Sakura_Syaoran- No, "Sincere Hope" was the first TAKIMI fic I ever wrote. Hope you like the others.  
  
Jade S- Thank you.  
  
Mimi_A_Tachikawa- Check out my other Takimi fics.  
  
Asuka- Suffering is in the works. Also, "you say Mikeru, and I say Takimi... Mikeru, Takimi... let's call the whole thing off!"  
  
Wiseman- Haven't gotten any ideas for a Takora/Sokeru fic as of yet, but be patient.  
  
Pally Mon- Fellow Yakari hater, I haven't heard much from you in a while. Hope you like my further Takimis.  
  
Hikari Takaishi- *coughYougotitToots!cough*  
  
MagnaPixiemon- I'm waiting for your review of part 1... (Checks e-mail) OH, there you are! Good review as always.  
  
And now, a quick recap: Mimi asked TK to go with her to the prom, which he gladly accepted. After shopping for clothes for the prom and a romantic date at the movies, they came up to TK's apartment only to face Matt and Kari...  
  
  
TK glared at Matt and Kari while he still held Mimi. "What the hell are you two doing in my apartment?"  
  
Matt crossed his arms. "Kari and I saw you two enter the Movie Theater together and came here to wait for you. Now, how long has THIS been going on?" He pointed to Mimi as he said that.  
  
Kari nodded in agreement. "Yes, TK. How long?"  
  
Mimi looked at Kari coldly. "Not as long as you've been kissing 'Elvis' over there more than Takeru! I was there for him after he found out about you two."  
  
Matt forced TK and Mimi apart roughly and said, "TK, you must be really stupid to think you have something special going on with a girl like her."  
  
That was all TK could take. He grabbed Matt by his collar and bared his grit teeth. "And YOU have got a lot of gall to both insult my date and tell me who I should be dating after what you and 'Queen Kari' did to me!"  
  
"Indeed," Mimi agreed. "Their crests should be Deceit and Darkness, not Friendship and Light!"  
  
Kari was about to pounce on Mimi when Mrs. Takaishi appeared and said, "That's enough! TK, let go of Matt right now!"  
  
TK did so, but he glared at his older brother as he did. Matt was smiling, but it faded when TK's mother then said, "Matt, you and Kari should leave, and give me your key!" He looked at her in shock as she continued, "Until you and TK resolve this peacefully, I don't want you here while I'm away. And Kari, as far as I'm concerned, you're no longer welcome in my home."  
  
Matt grumbled as he gave away his key, then took Kari by her arm and said, "C'mon, babe! Let's get outta here." They walked away, unaware of Mimi and TK glaring at their backs.  
  
Mrs. Takaishi looked at TK and said, "TK, I want you to stay away from them. At least until your father and I have a talk with Matt. You can still go with Mimi to the Prom, but keep away from Matt and Kari."  
  
TK nodded. "I just hope they stay away from us."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
On Monday, people could tell that there was some anger between Matt and TK as they traded glares all day, as did Mimi and Kari. At lunch, TK noticed that Kari was shooting him icy stares. Luckily, Ricco and Davis sat so he couldn't see her. "I take it they found out about you and Mimi," Davis softly said.  
  
TK nodded. "What right do they have to tell me who I can and can't date? Just because they hate Mimi doesn't mean I have to as well."  
  
Ricco said, "Well, Matt's been spreading rumors that you were cheating on Kari with Mimi for over a year and that you're going to the prom together... But the seniors on the team hate Matt more than they hate you for going with Mimi, and she and I set the record straight to them. If you need help Friday night, we'll be there for you."  
  
"So will Izzy, Yolei, myself, and Evi," Davis chimed in. "Luckily, sophomores are also allowed into the prom without dates that are juniors or seniors."  
  
TK smiled at this. "Thanks, you two. I'm lucky to have you as my friends."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Mimi furiously stomped out of the school after gym class at the end of Tuesday. Matt and Kari had been spreading wild rumors about her and TK, and that they were going to the prom together. All the girls in her class jeered her for dating a younger man, and for dissing Kari. Some of her real friends said nothing, and she knew that it was only because that they didn't want to get bashed along side her. She had forgiven them, since her anger was bent towards other people.  
  
GODDAMN THOSE TWO, she thought ever so bitterly. If TK gets the same treatment, I don't care who gets in my way: I'LL KILL THEM, ESPECIALLY THAT LITTLE BITCH!  
  
"Mimi,"  
  
The voice made Mimi calm down as she turned to see TK... holding an ice pack to his left eye. "Takeru! What happened?!"  
  
"Willis did this to me after he heard about the rumors of us cheating on Kari. He's serving detention right now for it, so that at least eases some of the pain."  
  
Mimi carefully moved the pack and saw that TK's left eye was now black. She carefully placed a kiss on it before replacing the ice pack. "TK, if you don't want to go with me to the prom..."  
  
TK put a finger to her lips, stopping her from finishing. "Mimi, I appreciate your concern for me... But I will not be bullied by anyone, especially not by my own brother and his word against mine. I'll go with you even if I have to crawl."  
  
"But, Takeru, I'm the main reason you're going through all this! I can't stand the thought of something terrible happening to you because of me."  
  
"Mimi, I've faced the likes of Devimon, Myotismon, Puppetmon, Waru-Monzaemon, and Piedmon, and I've lived to tell about it all. This is nothing compared to those times, because this time I have something more important to fight for than my life: my love for you."  
  
Mimi would have protested more, but after he said that she hugged him and said, "What am I going to do with you, Takeru?"  
  
"All I ask is for you to trust me... and love me."  
  
"Easily done. And gladly."  
  
They walked home together, arm-in-arm. When they reached TK's apartment, his mother told them, "I talked with your father, TK. He and I agreed that Matt shouldn't go to the Prom after all that's happened."  
  
"What did you two tell him?" TK asked.  
  
"That if he went, we'd cancel all his accounts, break his guitar, and shave his head. It almost didn't work until I also mentioned that we'd make him go on dates with Jun Motomiya. He folded faster than I do in a poker game."  
  
All three of them laughed at this: Mrs. Takaishi at her joke, and Mimi and TK at the thought of Matt handcuffed to Jun if she ever got a hold of him again. It made Mimi feel better knowing that Matt, and possibly Kari as well, wouldn't be at the Prom so that meant less trouble.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK checked himself in the mirror late Friday afternoon as he fixed his tie. Tonight, he would be taking Mimi to the Prom, no matter who or what stood in his way. He was thankful that his black eye was now gone. I just hope everything goes all right.  
  
Suddenly, his mother knocked on the bathroom door. "You're date is here!" she called to him. Smiling, TK picked up the corset he recently bought and walked to the living room. He froze in his tracks as he saw Mimi in her dress and hair bow. "Mimi... Wow!"  
  
Smiling, the pink-haired girl walked over to him and placed a boutonniere in his tuxedo. "Wait till we get there," she whispered softly. "You'll be speechless."  
  
Mrs Takaishi emerged with a camera and said, "Okay, you two! I have to get pictures for the Tachikawas as I promised, not to mention some for myself." She snapped about five pictures with two cameras before she said, "I'll be home very late tonight, but please make sure he's home by 11, Mimi."  
  
TK glared at his mother. "Mooooom! I'm 16 now."  
  
"I know, honey, but I do worry about you. Now that you and your brother are at each other's throats, I'm extremely worried."  
  
Mimi took her arm into TK's and said, "I'll look after him, Mrs. Takaishi." With that, she dragged TK out of the apartment and down the stairs for the lobby.  
  
"Mimi," TK said. "You're worried about me, too, aren't you?"  
  
Mimi looked at him, her cheerful face now worried. "I am. I don't trust Matt or Kari. What if they try something?"  
  
TK cupped her cheek with his hand. "All we can do now is hope, Mimi. It brought us together, so I'm sure it will get us through tonight."  
  
There were no more words as they walked to the school. Mimi tightened her grip on TK's arm slightly as they received several glares from most of the seniors watching them enter. TK and Mimi glared back, trying to show that they were not afraid. They were then approached by Davis, Izzy, Quatre, and their dates Evi, Yolei, and Sakura (NOT FROM CCS, THOUGH), who greeted them warmly.  
  
"We're glad you made it safely," Quatre said. "We got worried after Matt and Kari showed up, both smiling unpleasantly."  
  
TK's eyes went wide. "Matt's here?!"  
  
Izzy nodded and pointed over to the dance floor, where Matt and Kari were dancing. "I think it would be best if you both stayed with us for tonight. Even though Ricco and the whole basketball team are here, there still are mixed feelings towards you two for coming together."  
  
Mimi nodded. "We'd appreciate that, Izzy. So much for the threat of dating Jun." They all walked over to a table and sat down. Evi said, "What was that about dating Jun, Mimi?"  
  
TK explained about how Matt was forbidden to come to the Prom and of his punishments. Davis snapped his fingers and said, "Just our luck, she's out of town for a month! Oh well, I'll be sure to tell her next time she calls." He finished the sentence with a smile.  
  
After waiting for an hour, Mimi and TK got onto the dance floor to dance. Ricco and his date got next to them and said, "Matt and Kari noticed you're here. Be careful." TK nodded, but then lost himself in the dance with Mimi. He expected people to jeer him and try to cut in to dance with Mimi, but instead people were saying "Way to groove, TK!" or "I never knew you could dance like that!"  
  
Only one person tired to cut in during a slow dance: one of the senior guys grabbed Mimi and said, "May I have this dance?" He was surprised when Yolei grabbed him and said, "You certainly may, handsome!" As she dragged him away, she winked at TK and Mimi, who began to dance.  
  
"I could have handled him," Mimi said under her breath. She felt a hand on her cheek and found her head turned slowly to face her partner.  
  
"Still, that was one way to prevent your hands from getting dirty. Forget about it, and let's focus on the here and now."  
  
Mimi smiled brightly as she pulled TK closer to her and rested her head on his shoulder. They were now dancing closer together than they had about two weeks ago when they told each other their feelings.  
  
TK was enjoying himself. He didn't notice someone coming up behind him and tearing him away from Mimi, saying, "Excuse us!"  
  
Matt grabbed Mimi by the arm and led her off the floor and outside. TK was about to go after her when Kari grabbed him and said bluntly, "Let's dance!" She pulled him closer to her and tried to dance with him when she was grabbed by Davis, who said, "This gentleman is spoken for, Miss Kamiya."  
  
"Thanks," TK said, as he bolted after Matt and Mimi. Kari broke free of Davis' grip and ran after him.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Unhand me!" Mimi demanded as Matt led her outside the school to under a street lamp. Once there, he let go of her and slapped her before she could react. He glared at her with burning eyes as he growled, "For the last time, stay away from my little brother-!"  
  
He was cut off as a fist flew at him and connected hard with his jaw. He staggered back a bit before he saw his assailant: TK. His younger brother's fist was clenched with rage as he said with fury, "And I'm warning YOU this ONE time: hit Mimi again, and I'll break your neck!"  
  
Matt touched his jaw, which now ached form the punch. He then felt something on his chin and looked at his fingers. They were stained with blood, which ran from his lips. He faced TK, a look of shock on his face. "TK, why?! Can't you see I'm trying to protect you from that-?"  
  
"Shut it, Yamato!" TK snapped. "Don't even THINK of insulting her! And I don't recall asking you for help on my love life. I'm 16 now, big brother, and I don't need you for anything."  
  
Matt now glared at TK as Kari appeared beside him. "You ungrateful little-!"  
  
"What have I to be grateful to you for?! You and Kari lied to me, you Casanova! You were supposed to be my brother and her my best friend, and yet you two were dating behind my back for over a year! I'm glad that Mimi and I are now together, but that doesn't excuse what you did!"  
  
Kari stepped between matt and TK. "Don't trust her, TK! She's nothing but a blabbermouth hooker-!"  
  
TK spat at her, "She's a saint compared to you, bitch!"  
  
With that, Matt moved Kari aside and lunged at TK. They fell to the ground and began to struggle with each other, screaming at each other.  
  
Kari looked hatefully at Mimi and charged at her. Mimi sidestepped her attacker and gave her a quick chop in the back as she sailed by. "Have you already forgotten I took self-defense classes?" she said, turning to see Kari glare at her. However, I can't do much while wearing this dress. That's my only drawback.  
  
That didn't make Kari stop as she lunged again, this time grabbing a handful of Mimi's hair and pulling at it. Mimi grit her teeth as she tried to shrug off the pain and tear off Kari.  
  
Meanwhile, the two brothers were still struggling with each other. Davis came out and watched everything. He watched as they got up and began to trade punches. "That's it, TK! Give him a left! Let him have a right! Whoo, what an uppercut! Jab, jab, jab!" He stopped cheering as he saw TK get kneed in his family jewels and fell to the ground.  
  
Matt said in a harsh tone, "So help me, I'll teach you if I have to pound your brains in!" He raised his hands into one big fist, ready to deliver one last blow to TK's head.  
  
Mimi saw this, tore Kari off, and threw the younger girl at Matt. The two hit their heads together, knocking Kari out. Matt was stunned but still standing.  
  
TK then got to his feet and delivered a punch at Matt, sending him spinning to the ground. He stood over him, his lip and nose bleeding, and said, "As of right now, I am an only child! You are NOT my brother, not any more. I take back telling you and Kari to drop dead because that's too good for you. I want you to both live and remember how much you hurt Mimi and me."  
  
Mimi and Davis rushed out to TK. Mimi hugged him tight as Davis gave her back her purse and said, "I think it would be best if you two were long gone by the time they wake up. Moreover, I think Mimi should get you patched up, TK. You're nose is bleeding as well as your lip."  
  
Mimi broke away from TK and pulled out some tissues from her purse. She gently wiped away the blood from his lip with one and then gave him another to hold to his nose. They thanked Davis for his help and began to walk home.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Mimi unlocked her apartment door and led TK inside to the sofa. "I'll get us some cold drinks," she said before she kissed his cheek and then went to the refrigerator.  
  
TK was still holding a tissue to his nose, unsure if the bleeding had stopped. "Mimi," he said, "I want you to know I'm sorry for-."  
  
Mimi came back with two cold cans of soda and said, "Takeru Takaishi, I don't want to hear you apologize for something that you had no control of! If there's anyone to blame for what happened, it's Matt because he went to the Prom despite his warnings." She gave one can to TK and then slowly removed the tissue from his nose. "The bleeding's stopped. I'll get a washcloth so we can remove all the bloodstains."  
  
TK nodded at her and watched her go to the bathroom. He opened his soda and had several sips. I didn't really mean what I said to Matt tonight. I'll apologize when I know he's suffered enough... which will be quite a long time from now.  
  
He looked up to see Mimi return with a wet cloth, which she carefully used to clean his face. Once she was done, she looked at him and said, "There we are: a handsome face once more!" She kissed him softly to make sure she didn't hurt him. "Still kissable."  
  
TK cupped her chin in his free hand. "Mimi, I want you to answer me honestly. If you knew what was going to happen tonight, would you still have gone with me to the prom?"  
  
"Yes. Despite what happened, I had a wonderful time just being with you, my Takeru." With that, she began to kiss him again. TK carefully put his soda away somewhere safe as he began to kiss her back and pull her body closer to his in a hug. He felt content as she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. His one hand found the zipper to her dress and slowly began to undo it as he moved his lips to her neck.  
  
Mimi softly moaned as she felt again the passion of last Saturday all over again. She moved her hands to remove TK's jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. "Takeru... love me..."  
  
"And you me, my love..."  
  
END  
  
Notes: I believe I owe you all some explanations. First, Evi is the name of a friend of mine and is the owner of the website Digimon4Digifans, where she has posted up several of my fics. She lieks Davis, so I used her as his girl for this fic. As for Stacey, Ricco, and Sakura. I made them up. Actually, Ricco is the name of a friend of mine back in high School, and a heck of a basketball and football player I might add. Quatre, as you may know, is from Gundam Wing (Somebody asked for another GW cameo.) Ja ne!  



End file.
